Love In A Roundabout Way
by teddybaer
Summary: I felt a huge surge of disappointment. What did she want? “Hey Chase” she said. I really like her, but now, I hated her so much, for letting me feel worse than in the beginning.


**Hey guys, **

**I wanted to write a story about Chase and Quinn.**

**This will be my first story about them.**

**Hope you'll like it. Don't forget to review and tell me.**

* * *

She was gone. Our friendship destroyed. I am a mess. Me, torn apart.

I realized, how such small words can mean everything. She said no. Just a single word of her ruined everything.

I was in love with my best friend. I'll correct myself. I am in love with my best friend.

After three years of hiding it, I told her, that I loved her. I asked her, if she wanted to be my girlfriend. She said no. She didn't love me back, and that's all. We both knew that it would be better, if we don't see each other for a while.

Our friends don't know, now. But they will find out, sooner or later.

I was sitting on the couch, trying to think about everything except for her, Zoey.

My mind tried to concentrate on something else. But I couldn't think of the easiest things, like school, food, my friends or my family. I was confused, mad, angry, sad and disappointed. If she would have said yes, we would be happy, in love with each other and we would forget the world around us. But the operative word is "Would".

I could hear a soft knock on the door. Zoey! This was my first thought. Who else could it be? She is here to tell me, that she wants to be my girlfriend. I was in a high-altitude euphoria. I was really happy, so much that I forgot to answer the door.

"Com-" I wanted to shout, but I decided it would be the best, to open the door personally.

I stood up, shaking all over my body. I touched the doorknob and pushed it down, just to look in the impatient face of….

…Quinn. I felt a huge surge of disappointment. What did she want?

"Hey Chase" she said. I really like her, but now, I hated her so much, for letting me feel worse than in the beginning.

"Hey…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just tell me what you want and go." I said in an irritating voice. She looked, as if I slapped her in the face.

"Just forget it." She said and turned around and left.

I felt bad for her. I took my anger out on her.

"Quinn…wait!" I shouted, ran after her and grabbed her arm. She stopped walking and I turned her around.

I looked at her and she looked at me. She was hurt, I was compassionate.

"Look…I'm really sorry, for taking my anger out on you. But today isn't my best day."

"No, it's my fault. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. So…why it's not your best day?" She smiled now.

"…"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Why not?" I didn't really wanted to talk, but she is one of my best friends and it really hurts to lie to them.

We walked in silence to a nearby bench.

"So what's the problem?" she asked.

"I…uhm…I…" She raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to spit out a complete sentence.

Her eyes wandered to my lips and then to my eyes. Then she looked away.

"You don't want to talk about it, do you?"

"I don't know"

"You know, that if you don't talk to anyone, your problems will be bottled up?"

I looked at my hands, not wanting to look in her face, which was now mustering me.

I know, that it is better to talk, but it's damn hard to talk to anyone. No, she isn't anyone, she is Quinn and I'm going to tell her now what happened. I took my courage in both hands.

"I told Zoey how I feel about her."

Quinn's sympathetic mien turned to a astonished mien.

"You did what?!" She asked in disbelieve.

"I told Zoey…" The memories were awful. I couldn't finish the sentence. The pain convulsed my heart and a sharp pain thrilled through my body.

"Chase, are you okay?" Quinn asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"She said no?" She asked carefully. I slightly nodded. The pain stopped and I stood up.

"Wanna go somewhere else?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded.

"Every time when I'm sad, I drink hot chocolate. It really helps." She said after a while of silence. "I'll invite you" She added, I smiled. It was just a small smile, but it was better then nothing.

"Thanks" I muttered.

We went to a coffee shop near the PCA and we drunk the hot chocolate. I told her everything about Zoey and me. She nodded, to show me, that she was listening.

After we finished drinking, she hugged me tightly and I could smell her sweet-scented perfume.

We left the coffee shop and I mustered her inconspicuous.

I've never noticed that she looked so beautiful.

Her brown, curly hair, her porcelain skin, her soft lips, her tight T-shirt, which flattered her feminine curves…

Wait, what am I thinking? Zoey just broke my heart. I'm supposed to be sad. But when I'm looking at Quinn, I feel butterflies in my stomach. Is it normal? I'll ask Quinn, maybe she knows the answer.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"I've got a question…"

"Go on"

"Is it normal, when you are…" What am I doing? If I ask her this question, she will know, that I'm possibly in love with her.

"Is it normal, when you are what?" She asked, looking at me.

"Should I talk to Zoey?"

"I think it's the best for your friendship."

"Okay. Do you know where she is?"

"I don't know. Maybe she is in our dorm."

"Thanks. Bye" I jogged away.

"Good Luck!" I heard her shouting.

After I arrived to room 101, I knocked.

"Come in?" It was definitely Zoey. I opened the door.

"Can we talk?"

"Talk about what?"

"Talk about us…" I started "…and about our friendship."

She didn't say anything. So it was my turn again.

"I want you to be my best friend. I accepted that you don't want me as your boyfriend.

But to loose you as a friend, breaks my heart."

"Chase, I really like you and I don't want you to hate me for my decision."

"Like I said, I'm okay with it. But we can be friends- best friends, can't we?"

She smiled.

"Yes we can!" (**AN: OBAMA! xD**)

"Great" I said and smiled "Zoey? I've got a question."

"Yes?"

"Do you think Quinn likes me?"

"Maybe…" She giggled "But don't make the same mistake and wait for 3 years, before telling her."

I smirked.

"Sure" I answered.

"What are you waiting for? Go and tell her."

"Would she believe me?"

"Yeah, she would. She likes you, too. And she is a shy person. You have to make the first step."

"I'll go search her now."

"Yeah, do it." She said smirking.

"And Zoey…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks!" She rolled her eyes and I left.

I started to search Quinn. The Search ended quickly, because I found her in the lounge.

"Quinn, we have to talk." As I said it, I dragged her into a corner.

I kissed her. First she was shocked, but after a few seconds she kissed me back.

I put my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

It ended in a long passionate kiss.

She was here. Our friendship reconstructed. I am not a mess anymore.

Me, in love with Quinn.

* * *

**So, here it is. **

**This was my first Quase-Story. So please don't be mean.**

**Please review. Thanks.**

**-teddybaer-**


End file.
